Raven and The Hatter: One of A Kind Love
by Creep-A-Nature
Summary: Gilbert has been holding a very fragile secret from Break and is unsure of how the other would react. What would Break's reaction be? How will his Master take it? How far will Gilbert go to protect the one he loves the most?
1. Just the Start

~ Raven and the Hatter ~

A Pandora Hearts Fanfiction

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters used in this Fanfiction belong to their rightful owners. I don't own anything besides this very Fanfiction.

* * *

A normal day at the Rainsworth Mansion, a familiar white-haired male poked his head out from underneath the covers he had slept under. It was winter, and it was cold. But to him, it was like he was in the Antarctica, due to the fact he was wearing rather thin pajamas. Raising from the bed and heading to the bathroom, Xerxes Break was ready for the day.

Today, he didn't have much to do, plus he had to go on a mission the blond brat wanted to do today. So, without much of a choice, Break had decided to join them anyway. As he got to the bathroom and undressed, he heard the sounds of boots. That was strange. Who would visit him in his room so early? Break shrugged, deciding to check once done with his warm shower. Dressing down and making sure all was off, he soon hopped into the shower, humming to himself as he wondered who would be outside.

Out in his room stood one of the most important people Break had known. His golden irises along with his raven black locks gave him a more outer appearance, especially his height. There stood Gilbert Nightray, servant of Oz Vesalius. Gilbert had come to see where Break was, but having walked in when the man had entered the shower, Gilbert had to wait.

Gilbert had only been in Break's room only twice, and it was always fascinating to be in the room of the Mad Hatter every time. There was a bed with lots of white pillows, a giant white cover, and even the window was near the bed, in case Break liked to stare out. There were several desks and tables with books Break couldn't even read, due to his latest disability. There was, however, glasses on top one of the books stacked to the left of the room, Gilbert not sure if Break even read them. Gilbert wasn't really one to pry on Break's business, but he just couldn't help but wonder. Gilbert had a slight crush on Break. Okay. Maybe a BIG one on the albino, but Gilbert didn't have the guts to tell the other how he felt, already feeling ashamed that he had promised to be by Oz's side all the time, not really sure if he even loved Oz or not, well, in the way he felt towards Break. There was something about the slightly shorter male that made him keep staring, and he knew for a fact that he was pretty much the only person he would ever go to for advice nowadays. Break was just so… fascinating.

To into his thoughts, Gilbert didn't pay attention when a now dressed Break exit from the bathroom, his usual out attire on like always: His floral purple top with the indigo scarf-thing and his white jacket, the one with the big sleeves. Break watched the zoned out Gilbert, walking over to a counter where he had placed Emily on. Placing the doll onto his shoulder, he soon went over to Gilbert, poking the man rather hard in the ribs which seemed to do the trick. Gilbert flinched; eyes widened to the point of saucers from the slight startling poke and soon looked over to see Break, the albino's usual V-shaped smile on his face. A pink tint formed onto his cheeks from being caught zoned out as well as the fact that he was caught within the other's room. Here goes his shyness again.

Gilbert couldn't help it and apologized to the albino for being in his room. "Geez... U-uh..," He started with a stutter. "S-sorry for intruding...," He said, looking away from the albino, which just caused him to laugh. "What are you sorry about?" Asked Break, tilting his head. Gilbert couldn't help but just stare at the other's face, more like his lips elegantly curved up to a V. Break noticed and chuckled, soon turning to head to the door, ignoring it as nothing. "Come on Gilbert~, time to go before Oz gets worried about you~!" Break teased, soon walking out his room. Gilbert watched after the mentally older male before looking down, a heavy blush forming on his face. How much he wanted to tell Break that he loved him and didn't care what Oz felt, not wanting to disrespect his Master as well…


	2. Rufus's Party

Chapter 2

Rufus's Party

Meeting up with the two kids were more like a reunion then a gathering. Alice was whining to Gilbert about how long he had taken while Oz was clinging to Gilbert's arm, rambling on about how fun it would be to bring Break along, which they had done. Gilbert could only stare at the two shorter ones, glancing between them and Break from time to time. Break simply watched them, chuckling at how amusing it was to watch them in this type of way. Gilbert blushed lightly, glancing away at Break's smile, wondering why it seemed so eccentric and so delicate in his eyes. Oz quickly noticed and soon glanced at Break, then realizing why they were here. Forgetting what they were doing, a big grin spread on Oz's face. "Alright guys!" He said, looking at the three present. "Rufus has invited us to join a costume party!" He said, causing Break to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why did he invite-," Break couldn't even finish as Oz interrupted him. "And Break is the main person he needed for the help!" He said excitedly, causing Break's smile to diminish and be replaced with a frown. It was silent for a while until Break and Gilbert replied at once. "What?" They both said, tilting their heads in confusion, especially Break. Oz chuckled, grabbing Break's sleeve. "I'm not supposed to tell you. Come on you guys!" He said before dragging off Break, who grabbed Gilbert, who grabbed Alice, reluctant to even go. 'This is going to end badly…,' thought Break, a sigh escaping his mouth.

When they got there, there were guests everywhere, Rufus standing just by the door when they arrived. "Ah. You guys made it. Hatter." He said, noticing Break's presence rather quickly. Oz let go of Break's sleeve while Break let go of Gilbert's, resulting in Gilbert letting go of Alice after she pulled her hand away forcefully. "I don't understand. Why did you-," without much of a chance to speak, they were all lead to a room just down the hall from the main ball area. In the room, there were a set of costumes for everyone. Oz took the a formal suit with a golden watch and bunny ears, Alice got a red salsa dress with a red top hat, and Gilbert got a suit with cat ears and a tail, despite how much he despised cats. He would throw them off if Rufus wasn't glaring at him so intently. Break looked around for any costume for him, soon blinking when he didn't find any. "Hey, what about me Rufus?" He asked, watching the old man walk over to him with a long queen like dress. "You're wearing this." He stated, causing Break's only eye to twitch in disbelief. "You can't expect me to wear that…?" He said, looking at the dress as he took it from the other's hands and soon saw the slight glint of Rufus's evilness. "Yes. I am." He stated before rushing everyone out the room so Break could dress in piece, leading the other's to the ball area.

After a few minutes, almost half an hour, Rufus soon went to check on Break. Break had gotten the dress on and looked like actual ladies, wearing the dress properly as well as it made him look much skinnier than he really was. Break was glaring daggers at Rufus, putting on the last heal to match the dress. Rufus smiled, his eyes scanning the other up and down. How – feminine – Break looked. He chuckled, soon leading the now formally dressed Break out. Break's hair was done in a nice bow like shape, soon being lead to the Main ball area where everyone was. Before he stepped out into view, Rufus explained to him what he needed to do. Break had to act like a lady. A sexy-yet-elegant lady. Break growled, soon waiting where he was as Rufus went off to announce his entrance. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I'd like to welcome you one of my friends. Mademoiselle Break!" He said, nothing wrong with that title as it seemed everyone was clapping, besides Alice, Gilbert, and Oz of course, who were staring in disbelief at what they saw. Break elegantly walked out, keeping his eye at a minimal of emotion as he walked to the center of the area, a fan in hand as he hid his face behind it. All the man goggled at his hip features, the way he walked and how devilishly sexy she kept her posture. The women only stared in jealousy. Break glanced around, soon spotting Rufus who gave him the signal to bow at everyone. Break moved the fan from his face, a small but sexy smile on his face as he soon held both sides of his dress, doing a polite yet curvy bow to everyone. Every guy in the room clapped, only few women clapped at all. Gilbert couldn't believe what he had seen, he was unsure if he could even unseen what he had seen from what he wished he had never seen. A blush creped up on his face from seeing Break glanced his way, smiling. Oz and Alice only stared, not sure what was going on, and this was going to be a long night in their books.

~Hours Later~

Finally! Break was free from that cursed dress and back in his normal pants again, well, as normal as the ride could be. Oz and Alice had changed back, not being able to keep the costumes Rufus had provided them. Oz and Alice were sleeping on one side while Break and Gilbert sat awake on the other. The whole trip was going to be a long, few hours as well, and Break was getting a bit sleepy himself. Gilbert was also sleepy, but he couldn't help but stare at Break. This was probably his only chance to tell Break, but how would the Mad Hatter take it. Softly, but slowly, Gilbert rested his hand on Break's which caused Break to glance over at him. "Break… I need to tell you something…," He said, a shy blush forming on his cheeks as Break tilted his head in a rather cute way. "What is it Gilbert?" He asked which caused Gilbert to burst in a nervous sweat. He soon sighed, trying to calm down as he took hold of Break's hand in both of his own. "Break… I've been holding this feeling in for a while now… But it needs to be heard." He started, staring deep into Break's eyes. "Break… I love you."


	3. Long Trip Home

Long Trip Home

Chapter 3

The driver had informed them that they would have to take a longer route back to the Mansion, but it only seemed that Break had heard, even in his current situation….

Break's POV

H-he didn't just tell me what I think he did, did he? I mean, he could possibly be joking with me. But, no. The way he's looking into my eyes tells me a whole new different story. The way he stares deeps into my eyes makes my thoughts scramble, becoming into nothing of what I was thinking. My wine-red eye could only stare back into his very intoxicating golden irises. I couldn't seem to look away, but I knew that looking away would only result in him wanting my full attention, and if I didn't answer him as well, he might get angry at me, so I could only ask the only logical thing I could. "Y-you can't be serious…?" I asked in an almost stuttering voice, never having been told 'I love you' in forever. The fact that I was never told those 3 words makes it unbelievable to me that someone like Gilbert, who had seemed to be a shy ladies-man, would come to me in a search for love. I would dismiss it as nothing like usual and laugh, but the look in his eyes and the serious demeanor coming off of him only made me think twice about my thoughts.

He simply nodded, answering my question with so much ease, that I didn't even think he would be so strong with words. "Yes. I'm very serious." He told me, soon causing me to wonder as we stared into each other's eyes once more. So he was serious. Very serious with the tone his voice had gave off. His voice was soft, yet serious and it gave me a slight shiver down his spine. It was either I was being a bit too exaggerating, or he just loved me dearly. I was too into my thoughts to realize he had moved closer to me, and once I realized, it was a second too late. He pressed his lips against mine, causing my eye to widen in shock. He raised my hand, the one he had held, and softly placed it on the side of his cheek. I could only stare, feeling his own hand run up to the back of my head. Pressure was put into the kiss, causing the kiss to deepen, which ended up with me melting in, kissing back with the same amount of pressure he had put in. My heart was racing faster than I could ever imagine, and it was bothering me to know that this was my first ever kiss in, like, forever. I wasn't sure if I could really hold the truth back. I didn't want to push Gilbert away because he was just one of those people that made me feel a bit safer, not ones like Sharon or Oz, despite how nice they can be, they didn't make me feel the same way Gilbert can. We would argue, and I did in fact tease him a lot, but I really didn't know why. Just for the fun maybe. I couldn't really place Gilbert anyway of my chart, but with what was happening now; he was dropping under the part of the chart that read 'Love'. I was too into my thoughts to realize I had leaned back slightly, which made a soft pink tint form onto my cheeks.

My eyes flung open when I felt a soft feeling of a tongue against my bottom lips; looking over at Gilbert to see a faint blush on his face, staring back into my own eyes. My blush had darkened in color as I parted my lips, giving him entrance and soon, he had slipped his tongue deep within my mouth, exploring the cavern beyond my lips. I can't believe I was doing this, and a small, very small, part of me wanted it to stop. I raised my hands and rested it upon his shoulders, wanting it to signal a stop, but the French kiss only continued. He brought his free arm around my waist and brushed my tongue with his own, causing me to rub mines against his. Soon, it was a battle for dominance as our tongue intertwined, brushed, and danced together.

As that happened, I felt myself tilt back more, soon laying against the seat me and Gilbert had sat on across from the sleeping others. The hand from around my waist had moved down, soon trailing slowly down to my thigh, which he rubbed smoothly. My blush darkened once more and I felt a shudder go up my spine, the feeling of the other's hand rubbing against the underneath of my thigh invigorating. Soon, our lungs begged for air, causing us to part just slightly so we could breath. Our hot breaths mixed together as we opened our eyes to stare into the other's eyes. My eye had stared into his while he seemed to realize what they had done for the past few minutes. Gilbert's faint blush had darkened to a dark red color; pulling softly away from me and helping me sit up. I couldn't help but blush darkly as well and look away, the silence consuming our heavy breathing into nothing at all. I stared out the window while he stared at the floor. It was a rather awkward moment.

Gilbert's POV

I can't believe I had just done that! A simple kiss had turned into a full make out session between me and Break. I can't believe I had violated him like that, seeing that he was blushing just as dark as I. My golden eyes lifted from the floor of the carriage beneath us to the back of Break's head. I stared for a while, seeming rather interested in the way it glowed under the moonlight but soon he looked back, probably having sensed me staring. I soon spoke, looking downwards in a sad way. "I-I'm so s-sorry… I just w-wanted to show that I l-love you…," I said, soon looking up when he planted a kiss onto my forehead. I looked up to see a soft smile I had never seen before, causing me to smile back when I realized it was one of Break's very rare meaningful smiles he would make when something important happened. "It's alright. I..," He hesitated, soon his cute blush darkening further. "I love you too…," He finished off, which sprayed a joyful feeling within me. I held onto his arms and hugged him tightly, a warm yet small smile on my face. "Thank you… Thank you so much!" I cried in happiness, happy that Break had finally loved me back. I seemed a bit surprised when he started to tremble slightly, wrapping his arms around me too. "No… Thank you." He said with a shaky voice, soon looking at me with small tears in his eye and a deep blush still plastered on his pale face. I blushed softly, soon giving a soft smile and placing a kiss on his forehead. He soon rested his head onto my shoulder, which caused me to close my eyes and softly run my hand through the soft hair of his own.

Narrator's POV

As Break and Gilbert had huddled close into an embrace, Gilbert had thanked the heavens that Oz and Alice weren't awake. If they had been, sadly, Alice would ask curiously about what they were doing while Oz would probably made fun of him. Gilbert was just glad, at the moment, that Break had accepted his love and had gotten love back. But that was just the part Gilbert knew. Neither he nor Break was aware that Oz had awoken, but hadn't moved at all. His emerald eyes were wide in shock and disbelief, a very stern feeling of jealousy in his heart. He didn't say anything as he hatefully glared at Break, closing his eyes and pretending to drift off to sleep so the two wouldn't raise suspicions. Oz didn't like to share, and he believed Gilbert was his. He would do anything, anything, to keep Gilbert, whether if it meant to kill or get rid of anything in his way.


	4. Long Night

Chapter 4

A Long Night

* * *

As the two taller males woke the two kids up, their carriage came to a stop at the Rainsworth Mansion. Now for a good night's sleep. The four exited the carriage, Alice and Oz in the front while Gilbert and Break exited after. They all walked up the stairs and into the Mansion, soon seeing Maid's rushing around to get things cleaned for the night. Sharon was sitting in a chair at a small table, sipping some tea as she seemed rather tired, but had wanted to wait for everyone to return before going to sleep. Just when they approached her, Sharon had finished her tea and looked up at them with a soft smile, looking very gentle, yet tired. "So, you guys finally returned~" She said happily, standing up. Oz smiled the first to reply. "Yeah. It was lots of fun!" He said, smiling as he looked over at Alice then Gilbert and Break. He soon looked back at Sharon, soon yawning tiredly. "I'm going to head to bed, see ya!" He said to the others, soon heading off to his guest room that he used every time he slept over at Sharon's Mansion. Alice grunted, crossing her arms but giving her famous 'I don't really care but I had fun' smiles. "Yeah. It was pretty fun." She said before leaving, heading to her own guess room which was next to Oz's. Sharon watched them before looking at Gilbert and Break curiously. Gilbert looked as if he was going to pass out and sleep right where he was standing while Break seemed rather awake, despite the tired look in his eyes. "Did you two have fun?" She asked and Break smiled, nodding. "Eh. It was alright for me. Not my type of party though." He said, soon looking at Gilbert as he tiredly answered the girl. "Uhuh…" He said tiredly, soon looking down the hall. His room was way too far for him to walk over there without falling from the need to sleep. He looked over at Break. "Can I sleep with you…?" He asked, tiredly, which made Break raise an eyebrow. Thinking, Break sighed with a smile. "Sure." He said, which made Gilbert give him a soft smile.

Break lead the younger male to his room, where he told him to sit tight while he got his clothes. Break walked out from his room and soon headed down to Gilbert's room, entering and looking around. His room was a bit bland, not much in there, but it was a guest room anyway. Break went over to the closet and soon searched for something Gilbert could sleep in, but soon, as he picked up an outfit, he found a box with a heart on it. Being as curious as he usually was, he set the outfit down on a table and picked the box up, soon peering inside. He froze completely, his face bursting into a color of red which was usually very rare to see. Gilbert kept a bunch of pictures of him at certain times where he couldn't be caught. One was when he was eating a cake alone with Oz, one was when he was messing with Alice, and another one was in the shower. The rest is just… a bit too creepy to describe. Break slowly closed the box, quickly keeping his blush under control before picking up the outfit and heading back to his room. In his room Gilbert was warily sitting around, looking at everything he could. Gilbert was still very tired and waiting for Break to come back, wanting to take a shower and fall asleep. Break entered just when Gilbert had lain back on the bed, which caused the raven-haired male to sit back up again. Break handed him his clothes and watched the man walk into his bathroom to take a shower for bed. Break looked through his own closet, looking for something to wear. As he did, he was thinking about Gilbert's weird obsession. Did this come from his crush on him, or was this a weird fetish Gilbert had? Either way made Break shudder. Break got out his Pajamas and soon waited for Gilbert, soon hearing the shower end and watched Gilbert exit in his frilly Pajamas. Without much to say, Break entered his bathroom and got ready for a shower.

After the shower and slipping on his Pajamas, Break exit and placed his clothes with Gilbert's in the Laundry basket outside his room, which a Maid quickly picked up and headed off clumsily to get their closed cleaned. He sighed and closed the door to his room, soon turning around and looked towards his bed. Gilbert was lying there, already asleep. Break smiled, seeing how cute when Gilbert was sleeping and soon walked over, lying down with Gilbert and soon turned towards Gilbert so he could see his face. Break drifted his eyes closed, soon sighing as he got comfortable. After a good second, Break's eye snapped open as he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer, soon looking up to see that Gilbert was awake. Break's cheeks reddened to a pink tint before giving a light 'eep' when Gilbert kissed his forehead. Break stared up slightly at him before finding something rather intoxicating about Gilbert; the way he looked when he was tired was a bit… Sexy. Break raised his head and kissed Gilbert on the lips softly, which made Gilbert kiss back. Their kiss had soon intensified when Gilbert's tongue softly brushed against Break's lower lip, Break giving him access to his mouth. Gilbert ventured through Break's mouth, soon brushing against the albino's tongue which caused Break to brush his own back against Gilbert's. Soon, it was a fight for dominance as their tongues went back and forth with each other. As this happened, Gilbert softly rolled their position over so he was on top of Break, going on his knees so he wasn't crushing the other male.

Their lungs gave out and they were forced to part enough to breath, breathing heavily as they both stared into each other's eyes. Break was blushing a soft red while Gilbert had a pink tint to his cheeks. Gilbert soon went down and licked at the crook of Break's neck, soon unbuttoning the other's shirt slowly. Break's blush deepened and a shudder went down his spine as Gilbert gave a soft nibble to the flesh, leaving a pink mark behind. Gilbert continued to do that over his neck and shoulder, soon getting Break's shirt undone and sliding it down the other's shoulders, keeping them on the other since it would be a hassle to throw them off and having to find them later. Gilbert soon lowered his head, licking down from Break's neck and soon heading to Break's left nipple, giving it a flick with his tongue. A shudder traveled down Break's spine and a light whimper escaped Break's throat, which made Gilbert do it again, which resulted in another whimper. Gilbert closed his eyes, soon lifting his hand to pinch and twirl the other nipple in his hand, soon receiving a slightly louder whimper this time. That was a good result. Gilbert softly, licked around the left nipple before softly sucking on it, feeling a light squirm of Break's waist that made him wonder. Gilbert continued to suck on the other's nipple before feeling the nipple harden, then going to the next one. As he did that, his hand's wondered down, soon getting to Break's waistline. He teased it by drawing circles, which caused Break to shiver from Gilbert's cold hand on his warm skin. Gilbert pulled away from Break's nipple and softly slipped Break's pants down, revealing everything below the waist. Break started, looking over Break's body before leaning down and kissing Break deeply, the other kissing back just as deeply.

Break hadn't noticed Gilbert lower his own Pajama pants, soon blinking when Gilbert pulled away from the kiss. Gilbert soon lightly slipped three fingers into Break's mouth, softly speaking to him. "Suck please…," He asked breathily, Break lightly doing as asked. Break lightly danced his tongue around Gilbert's fingers, coating the other's fingers with his saliva. Once done, he pulled away a line of saliva connecting his tongue to Gilbert's fingers. Break blushed a bit more then he already was while Gilbert's pink tint turned into a slight red tint. Gilbert pulled his fingers away, soon positioning them at the entrance to Break's body. Gilbert looked up at Break and softly leaned towards him kissing him softly while he slowly slipped his fingers within the tight and warm hole, causing Break to gasp in the kiss. Gilbert quickly slips his tongue into Break's mouth to silence him slightly as he slid two fingers in first, scissoring the tight hole before softly placing a third one. Gilbert lightly soon tongue kissed Break while thrusting and scissoring his fingers inside Break, causing sweet moans to escape the other male's throat. Gilbert pulled from the kiss and went down to the albino's neck, soon licking and biting at the side he hadn't bitten before. Break's soft moans increased slightly as he felt Gilbert's fingers slip deeper within his walls, soon hitting a sensitive spot on the dot. Break's eye went wide and he arched his back slightly off the bed, biting his fingers to muffle the loud moan that escaped with his voice. Gilbert noticed and he pulled back to study Break's face, softly thrusting his fingers back in to hit the spot again, which created another muffled yet loud moan from Break. Gilbert smiled, pulling his fingers out, watching Break's face relax and his breathing came out hot and heavy.

Gilbert softly looked down at his member; soon positioning it to Break's entrance and looked at Break, lightly leaning over and resting his head at Break's neck, causing Break to wrap his arms around Gilbert's neck, which meant Break knew what was going to come next. Gilbert closed his eyes, soon sliding deep within the other, but taking it slow just in case. Break gasped at the size of Gilbert, blushing deeply as he was sure that this would feel well for both of them. Break held around tightly to Gilbert, signaling for him to continue and soon Gilbert had gotten himself completely engulfed by Break's insides. A light groan escaped Gilbert and soon, Gilbert pulled out slowly to the tip before sliding back in, hearing Break's moan right next to his ear. He continued the slow rhythm before lightly quickening, going faster and deeper into Break. Break moaned louder, muffling it by burying his face in Gilbert's neck and soon gasped out loud when Gilbert hit his sweet spot. He rose his hand to his mouth again, muffling his moans as tears formed at the edge of his eye. It didn't hurt; it just felt really good, which embarrassed him. Break moaned loudly, muffling it with his finger and soon Gilbert took that as a sign to go faster, going harder within the other as well. Gilbert hit Break's pleasure spot over and over, causing Break to arch his back when he felt his body warm up from the activity. Gilbert's body was also heating up, but he wanted Break to finish first before him. Gilbert softly held onto Break's hips, soon creating a very quick rhythm which Break was alright with, his loud moan verifying his answer. Break was getting close, his biting on his finger starting to hurt even. Break felt Gilbert press against the spot once more before moaning out, his release coming sweetly as his liquids sprayed all over his stomach and abdomen. Gilbert saw this and soon hurried up himself, pounding into the other before groaning out seconds later, releasing deep into the other's warm insides. Gilbert breathed heavily, Break relaxing once he felt Gilbert slow down to a halt. They both breathed heavily staring into each other's eyes before Gilbert softly smiled at Break, Break smiling back tiredly. Gilbert leaned down and softly kissed Break upon his lips, Break softly kissing back as he felt drained and tired. Gilbert slowly slid out of Break, feeling just as tired and soon picked up his pants to cover up himself while he gave back Break's pants, watching the other put on his pants then close up his shirt. They would take a shower in the morning anyway. Gilbert laid next to Break, exhausted. He turned to his side while Break turned to face him. They both smiled at each other before closing their eyes. Gilbert wrapped his arm around Break's waist and Break snuggled close to the other. Soon, they both fell asleep together, rather happy by the results and events that happened today.


	5. Plan A

**Sorry about the long, long, long wait. School and homework sucks and I honestly had no true idea about what I was to do for this chapter, forgive me~**

**A little Oz x Gilbert if you really read it.**

**But here it is, you lovely people. Enjoy. And remember, I don't own anything besides this very Fanfiction. o3o**

* * *

Chapter 5

Plan A

* * *

The next morning, the two seemed off.

They had walked around together, but didn't say a word, just gave silent glances and held hands. They would talk together, when they did decide to speak, but only in silent whispers. And, when they thought no one was looking, they would cuddle together.

And it was ticking Oz off to no end.

Oz didn't realize that such a thing could even happen. And he didn't even know he would react this way. His stomach boiled and his forehead pulsed. He would get angry every time they would do such things, but he guessed it was from the jealousy.

Jealousy? Oz? Jealous? Hah! That's funny.

But it was true.

Oz had a rather strong crush on Gilbert for as long as he could remember. The moment he looked into those shy golden eyes his heart would race, and all those times he would save him from a good scolding, he couldn't help but feel happy.

Now all of that was swept away because of Break. Break taking his loyal servant away.

Oz pondered this thought as the morning rolled on and he was sitting alone in the kitchen, thinking of how to plot revenge on Break. He knew he was probably overreacting and should be happy for Gilbert, but that jealous voice in the back of his head told him otherwise. Either way, he didn't like it, not one bit. And he wanted it to end. Now.

Pondering on what to do, Oz came up with a few options: probably try and separate them, mess their relationship up, destroy Break, or drag Gilbert away and order him not to hang with Break anymore. Either could work, besides the third option. That was going a little far.

Shaking his head, Oz nodded in self-agreement and stood up from his seat. He'll try separating them, but deep down, he knew it would be hard. First, he had to just separate them, at least for a while so he could get Gilbert all to himself.

Working up the self-esteem, Oz walked down the hall to where the entrances to the Gardens were. He knew they were there, but where? And how was he supposed to separate them? Thinking as he walked, he stopped in his tracks as he saw a stray cat walking along in front of him. A mischievous smile grew on his face. Of course! That should work. Chuckling, he softly picked up the cat and quietly snuck out to where they were, ready for Plan A.

* * *

Gilbert and Break were at the gazebo that was hidden away within the nightmare colored roses. They were huddled together, smiling and reminiscing about what to do for the day. They had several ideas, like eating candy (which Break wanted to go greatly), or go and relax with a good book (of course it's Gilbert's idea). Either way, they just wanted to spend time together.

* * *

Oz watched from a distance, glaring at their closeness.

'Damn you, one eyed clown!' Oz thought, mentally thinking he sounded like Alice, but shrugged it off, because he didn't care. He just wanted Break away from Gilbert.

Looking at the kitten within his arms, he set it down and pointed it towards the couple, soon watching the kitten walk over towards them. Clapping his hands, he chuckled and hid behind the bush to see his progress.

* * *

Gilbert and Break were calmly sitting together until there was a sudden meow that ripped their comfortable silence into tension. Break could physically feel Gilbert tense up as the meowing got closer. Break looked down towards the ground, soon seeing a stray, grey and black spotted kitten walking towards them.

The look on Gilbert's face was comical.

The color on his face drained, causing him to look pale as the creature came closer. He shrieked in complete fear, pushing Break in front of him and holding him their, using Break as a shield.

"Take him first! Don't hurt me you devil spawn!" Gilbert shrieked in fear, practically squeezing the life out of Break around his midsection. Break sighed, shaking his head.

He needed to relax.

Break was going to reach for it until Gilbert suddenly pulled him back, hissing in a whisper.

"Don't pick it up! It's evil. It will burn you!" Gilbert whispered through gritted teeth, glaring at the creature in front of him as it mewed. Break sighed again.

"Gilbert, relax. I'll be fine. Look, I'm going to remove it, see?" The clown reassured, picking the cat up, which made Gilbert hiss at the feline. Break sighed, making sure to keep the kitten away from Gilbert and tried to walk away, but Gilbert held him back.

Break looked back at Gilbert and deadpanned at the look he was given, which read 'don't leave me alone' all over it. Break sighed, holding the kitten with one hand while the other pet Gilbert's head. "Don't worry. Come along and we'll both get rid of it." Break said with his usual v-shaped smile, soon walking out of the gazebo and to the front of the Mansion, Gilbert holding on and following closely.

* * *

Once in front of the Mansion, Break let the cat down and shushed it off, soon watching it mew, lick his hand softly, and walk off on its way. Break smiled, soon turning to speak to Gilbert until he was grabbed by his wrist and quickly dragged inside. Break didn't have time to react when he was forced into the bathroom and Gilbert mercilessly washed the hand the kitten had licked.

"You are not going to die today Break! I will save you!" Gilbert said dramatically as he watched Break's hand, hoping the mentally older man wouldn't die from the kitten's deadly lick.

Break sighed once more, a soft mile tugging at the side of his lips. "Ah... My silly little Gilly." He said with a shake of his head, watching his lover wash his hands for him. That's right, both of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the background, Oz ferociously bit at his sleeve, glaring daggers at the white-haired man.

'Damn it!' Was all Oz could mentally scream before stomping off and mumbling to himself.

Now for plan B…

* * *

**Welp! There you have it. And sorry, Emily isn't here! D:**

**She will be somewhere, but not here. o3o**

**Oh! And Fav and Review for more Chapters coming your way!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Plan B

* * *

It had been at least a few days after his last Plan. He wasn't sure what else to do, but Plan B was going to be put into action soon, hopefully. Oz had decided to try to pull Break away this time, leaving Gilbert alone and having him all to himself, which he wasn't sure would work, but it was a good start. Oz grinned evilly at the idea. He had so many ways of getting Break distracted. The one that might be the right one to use was luring Break away with candy, especially when he was hungry. So, around early morning, Oz sat patiently at the table, watching everyone wake up and join him in the kitchen.

His eyes darted towards the door, glaring daggers as Break and Gilbert walked in simultaneously, their arms interloped loosely. Gilbert had a tired hazed look on his face while Break had his usual lazy grin on his face. Waving to everyone present, Gilbert took a seat next to Oz, Break sitting on the other side of Gilbert. Gilbert yawned tiredly, while Break leaned against his shoulder, humming contently. Everyone else that was present was alright with the change, Alice wouldn't care less and Sharon thought it was adorable, but to Oz, none of it was cute or nice at all. He had to set his plan into motion, or it would never work!

Glancing at Break, knowing he didn't eat food, Oz smiled and took out a giant lollipop he had bought earlier and waved it at Break.

"Oh Break! I got this Lollipop for you. You want it?" He asked, watching Break's curious eye follow the lollipop's movements.

"Why of course!" He said hungrily and reached to get it, but Oz quickly withdrew it from his reach.

"Well, I was thinking. I got more in my room. Want to get some more before you eat it?" He asked, soon watching Break eagerly nod. Grinning, Oz walked off and Break was to follow, but Break quickly kissed Gilbert lightly before leaving after him, which made Oz's blood boil. No matter, he would get rid of them sooner or later.

* * *

After leading Break down the hall to his room, he opened the door for Break to walk in, and once the silverette walked in, curious of the whereabouts of the candy, Oz quickly closed and locked the door, leaving Break in the room by himself. Laughing cruelly, Oz soon quickly returned to the kitchen to try and win Gilbert back over.

As he walked into the room, everyone had already started on eating breakfast, a plate left for him to eat. Oz took it and happily sat back with Gilbert, closer than he sat before. Gilbert ate quietly, watching Oz with a confused expression. Where was Break? Looking around for his beloved, he soon looked back at Oz curiously.

"Master Oz, where is Break?" He asked, looking a bit worried as he watched the blond boy eat.

"Oh, he's just looking for the candy I hid in my room." Oz reassured, lying through his teeth as he continued to eat, slightly leaning on Gilbert. Gilbert watching in almost confusion and tried to continue eating, but the growing worry was itching at him like a bad rash. He had to go at least see where he was.

"Oh I don't know, I feel like something bad has happened. Maybe I should go check.." He said, about to get up before Oz stopped him with a serious expression. "Gilbert, he's fine." He said sternly, which made Gilbert even more nervous than he thought he was. With a quick swipe of the keys, Gilbert ran off to Oz's room, worried for his beloved Break. Growling, Oz followed, quickly apprehending him and swiping his keys back. "Gilbert, if I say he's fine, he's-.."

"It's not good to lie to people, Oz-kun."

A familiar voice caused the two to turn around, revealing it to be who they didn't think it would be. Break. Oz's eyes widened, confused and surprised. 'How did he get out?' He thought, watching Break walk over and stealing the lollipop from his pocket. Removing the wrapper, Break spoke.

"You locked me in there to separate me and Gilbert, right?" Break pin-pointed; taking a long lick from his lollipop before looking at Oz. Oz was speechless. How did he know?

"You didn't think it was easy to figure it out Oz-kun?" Break asked, soon evaluating on his claim. "I have seen you stalk me and Gilbert for a while now. You're always glaring daggers at me, and I can tell you're displeased by our affection." He said, walking over to Gilbert, who seem dumbfounded, but at the new news, glared at Oz. "It was easy to tell you were planning on trying to do us apart, but it won't work. Sorry~" He said, soon feeling Gilbert wrap an arm around his waist protectively, before walking off. As they walked off down the hall. One of Ada's wondering cats walked down the hall towards them. Gilbert screeched and fled behind Break, who giggled and picked up the cat, soon letting it out through a window. Gilbert soon hissed at it before rushing towards the bathroom to wash Break's hands, again.

As Oz watched the spectacle, he seemed to have changed his mind about this. Maybe he should accept the fact that their in love, and be happy for them, but he did still feel a tight ping to his chest, sighing sadly at the fact that he too will never find love. But then, an unexpected even occurred.

* * *

Sharon had wondered around for the three and had apparently known what was wrong. She had seen him through the whole predicament. Walking to Oz, she softly placed a hand onto his shoulder, causing him to turn around in surprise. "Sharon?" He asked, but he was caught off by her soft finger. "Oz-kun. I'm sorry everything didn't go the way you wanted. I know you were expecting Raven to love you, but it seems as if he found someone suitable for himself. I, however, am here for you. You don't have to be alone…" She said, lightly taking his hands in hers, causing Oz to look confuse. "What are you trying to say?" He said, blinking in suspicion. She sighed lightly a light hue of pink on her cheeks. "I love you." She said, looking at him in the eyes.


End file.
